Seis Tavanel's Assault
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Shisu_Tabaneru_Shuugeki.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 48 |last = A Special Training on Gachi-Baku! |next = Metal Hunting }} is the forty-eighth episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on March 9, 2013. Plot The kids continue their Special Training to further prepare for their adversary. Quilt oversees their efforts quietly until he felt a distortion in the energy flow from within the temple. He rushes outside, frantically looking for the source of the distortion. The ominously possessed Zakuro appeared from behind Quilt, the former causing a sudden quake which disturbed the kids' training sessions. "Zakuro" destroys the temple wall to assault the people inside. Raichi called him Zakuro but quickly withdrew the thought and called him Seis Tavanel instead. "Zakuro" declared that he will destroy the temple and its monoliths for there is no use for any rules nor history. A view of the entire temple structure from the sky was shown with the temple bearing the Aquos Attribute while the five other monoliths having the five other attributes. By destroying the temple and the five monoliths, "Zakuro" will be able to distort the balance of the world and possibly destroy it. To protect the fate of the world; Harubaru and his friends challenged "Zakuro" head-on to a Brawl. "Zakuro" mocks the kids that they won't be able to stop him. With Seis Tavanel in his hand, "Zakuro" extracts the powers of the monoliths. The burst of energy sent the kids rushing towards outside. Sho feared for the worst while Mister Down tells everyone to split up and protect each of the monoliths. Harubaru and Tatsuma rushed to the Pyrus Monolith, only to find it already lowered although not entirely. Raichi goes to the Darkus Monolith, Mister Down to the Aquos Monolith, the Grif Brothers in the Ventus Monolith, the Shadow Sanjushi to the Subterra Monolith and Mister Up in the Haos Monolith. Mister Up was the first to be confronted. "Zakuro" enters the area with a rude surprise. As the surrounding pillars of stone descend, Mister Up declares that he will get his revenge on "Zakuro" from last time. Mister Up launches his Kachia Gell which stood in the Haos Gate. The speeding Seis Tavanel was impeded by Kachia Gell's head which made Mister Up optimistic for a few seconds until he realized that Kachia Gell is slowly being driven out of the Haos Gate. Mister Up could only watch as Seis Tavanel pops out and trash Kachia Gell off to one of the stone pillars. With Mister Up defeated, "Zakuro" declares that he will absorb Kachia Gell's Metal part. After absorbing the Kachia Metal Part, "Zakuro" performs an incantation which caused the Haos Gate to detach and rose up to the skies. This released the massive flow of Haos energy from the monolith. "Zakuro" triumphantly declares that he had captured his first Monolith. Featured Brawls 'Mister Up vs "Zakuro"' Mister Up shoots and stands Kachia Gell while "Zakuro" launches Seis Tavanel. Seis Tavanel knocks out Kachia Gell. Winner: "Zakuro" Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Sho Grif * Koh Grif * Karashina * Tohga * Jinza * Quilt * Mister Up * Mister Down * "Zakuro" BakuTech Seen * Pyrus Rise Dragaon * Aquos Gif Jinryu * Darkus Hollow Munikis * Darkus Borg Mahisas * Haos Well Galow * Subterra Acro Gezard * Pyrus Kachia Gell * Darkus Seis Tavanel Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes